


美妆博主究竟如何告白

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “我没想到我们乐团不少人看你的视频。”Brett咽下嘴里的生菜，“我觉得他们以后会跟我要你根本用不完的pr包裹了。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 27





	美妆博主究竟如何告白

01  
“你觉得这个怎么样？”  
“你拍完视频了？”Brett坐在楼下的沙发上仰头看着从二楼探出头的Eddy，看到Eddy穿了什么之后他愣了几秒钟，手里的手柄也停了下来，“你怎么穿成这样。”  
“观众最近好像比较爱看婊里婊气的设定，我就试着拍了一下，一会儿剪出来给你看。”Eddy走下楼梯，穿着一件Brett从来没见过的粉色底的丝绸浴袍，上面绣着Brett分不清是羽毛还是叶子的东西，领口开了老大恨不得让全世界的人都看到他基本没有存在感的胸肌，不是Brett骄傲，还是他自己的胸比较好看。  
“这是你新买的吗？”等到Eddy坐到他旁边也拎起来手柄之后，Brett掀起来他的衣角搓了搓手感，直觉告诉他这应该很贵，但是他根本就摸不出来这贵在哪里。  
“是。”Eddy看了看，Brett在玩塞尔达传说，刚刚被人马给打死，电视屏幕卡在死后读档的画面上，他又把自己喷射战士限定的手柄甩开，“猜猜多少钱？”  
“五千？”  
“三万。”  
“嗯哼。”Brett挑起了左边的眉毛，“可我看不出来这和穿窗帘布有什么区别。”  
“给你买过琴了，你也不收藏唱片什么的，松香和琴弦也没多贵，琴的保修也还行，你这么省钱，那剩下的不都是我用了。”Eddy靠向沙发背，终于把领口扯紧了点，“房子，车，刚需都齐了，除了做视频要用的东西，我只能多折腾折腾穿穿窗帘布了。”  
Brett看看他，终于还是把头靠到了他的肩膀上，那些凸出来的花纹有点铬得他脸疼。

02  
Eddy·Chen做美妆博主做了有两年了，他和悉尼交响乐团首席Brett·Yang在一起有十四年了。  
刚开始的时候他的事业不被人看好，不过想来这也正常，他的时尚品味总是很奇怪，想要成为时尚圈的一员着实有些困难，大学在医学院读完之后他果断的放弃了将要去的医院跑到外面租了个小房子开始拍摄自己的视频，一开始他只是想要分享一些心得，甚至都完全没有期望会有人愿意看他的视频，早年间那段在悉尼的日子里全靠Brett的工资养他，那个时候Brett也还只是一提的后排位，他让Eddy搬过来和他一起住，Brett承担了大部分的房租。  
早期他的拍摄背景就是在窗户边上，后面是狭窄的客厅，Brett白天去排练，晚上回去，休息日偶尔会帮他整理东西，他们之间偶尔的一些小互动Eddy很想保留，于是他就保留下来了，他的视频里会出现Brett插进来的声音和递给他东西的漂亮手臂，之后随着他越来越火，YouTube的关注量越来越多，终于开始赚钱的同时，也有很多观众开始关注到Brett。  
一开始根本没有人在乎的，由于Eddy总是在视频里面吐槽自己的皮肤不好，用多少东西都没用。偶尔皮肤状态还差不多的时候，很多观众就催他出爱用品专题，他还会在视频里面捎带说有个人明明以前皮肤很差的结果后来居然变得特别好，他这么一说，观众就更好奇了。  
接着就是他的体量上来之后，求了半天让Brett跟他第一次出镜，录的就是那一期爱用品专题，而那期视频，真的承蒙Brett出现，也算是变成了他事业的转折点。  
录之前Eddy把Brett的部分分了出来，他自己的东西装了一个小箱子才装完，他在台子上搜罗了半天只发现了一瓶连盖子都不知道被丢在哪里的妮维雅面霜，于是Brett在上面盖了一层湿巾就真的拿着这一瓶玩意出镜了，他也没精心打扮，只是穿了普通的短袖，为了展示对Eddy事业的尊重，他在Eddy的监视下用了洗面奶并且做完了一套完整的护肤流程。  
尽管什么妆都没有上，Brett的脸在高清镜头下还是很耐看。  
同人不同命。涂了一层MUF的HD粉底液的Eddy·Chen看着他自己小箱子里的娇兰海蓝之谜兰蔻黛珂和CPB，觉得自己这么兢兢业业居然还是这种下场。  
这是他拍的最轻松的一期视频。  
大概是Brett的加持，整个流程非常顺利，并没有重录的情况出现，就像是两个人平时聊天，Brett小小的揭了Eddy的短，镜头好像也完全没有影响他，只不过可能还是不习惯，他下意识的换上了在外面和人交际的状态。  
Eddy有点担心，他怕视频发出来之后有人认出Brett，可事实是，基本没人关注Brett到底是做什么的，很多观众都在说这期视频的效果太好了以后可不可以让Brett多出镜。  
当然被Brett严词拒绝，他说音乐家就是要保持神秘感，总是抛头露面的话他俩可能会像Jeffree Star一样在业有所成之后分手。  
“那你觉得我要什么时候公布你是我老公？”  
Brett认真的想了一下，“觉得你自己认为合适的时候，不要被粉丝牵着鼻子走。”  
这话说完的第二天，Brett去乐团排练，回家之后有点垂头丧气，后来Eddy才知道原来是他乐团看自己视频的成员认出了Brett。  
“我没想到我们乐团不少人看你的视频。”Brett咽下嘴里的生菜，“我觉得他们以后会跟我要你根本用不完的pr包裹了。”  
“他们没有到处宣扬，Eddy视频里的漂亮男孩是悉尼交响乐团的首席？”  
“没有。”  
“为什么不，你可是音乐家。”  
“音乐家现在靠你养。”Brett笑着戳了戳他，“我那点薪水现在连你的零头都比不上了。”

03  
后来Brett也确实没有再出镜过，那期视频之后Eddy得到了机会，和各种各样的品牌有了联名，产品上市了，他们也搬到了更大的房子里，背景一换再换，从最开始狭窄的客厅到普通的工作室再到现在单独工作间的纯色背景，老观众都说他出息了，能住着大别野开着小跑车给他们拍视频了。  
而这期间他依然试图让Brett学习护肤抗老，他像是搞传销一样天天在Brett耳边念叨，赫莲娜的精华要好好用，脸一定要用他给买的资生堂的时光琉璃洗不能用香皂凑合，sk2的金钻神仙水他再不赶紧用就要过期了。Brett听得头疼，他现在还是分不清哪些牌子要先乳后水哪些牌子要先水后乳，这些瓶瓶罐罐的说明书比他拉伊萨伊还难。  
所以理所当然，只要Eddy不看着他，他就继续用香皂洗脸了事。  
可即使是这样，Brett的皮肤还是好得一如往常，Eddy气也气不气来，录视频间隙Brett进来帮他倒水，他看着Brett被打光灯照的光滑发亮的脸，没忍住直接亲了上去。  
事后他的工作间一片狼藉，Brett的睡衣已经毁了，fanty beauty的身体高光被Eddy涂的乱七八糟，阿玛尼201更显得Brett白了两个度。Eddy不想收拾地上已经碎了的单色眼影和修容，他倒了卸妆水给Brett卸口红。  
“好苦，我不想喝这个。”Brett的刘海被汗水贴在脸上，Eddy把化妆棉贴上去的时候Brett皱着眉躲了一下。  
“谁让你喝这个了？”Eddy哭笑不得，只好先停下动作。  
“你往我嘴里捅我不喝也得喝啊。”  
Eddy一边好好好的答应一边擦他的嘴，下手一点也不轻，好不容易卸完，Brett的嘴已经肿了，Eddy在桌子上随手捞过一个sisley的唇膏往他嘴上抹。  
然后这一天，他知道了sisley的唇膏带点甜味。

04  
Eddy要出口红的联名了，他再一次去征求Brett的意见，Brett像看傻子一样看着他，“我要不是和你结婚了我肯定要去网上曝光你，说你的伴侣是你的枪手让你身败名裂。”  
Brett这么说是有原因的，Eddy新的和morphy合作的眼影盘，Eddy让Brett完成了所有的配色，但是他没有提，他只是在视频里说是一个很重要的人帮忙给他选的色，但是他不是时尚圈的人，所以配色都非常的安全，想要玩妆的大家可以去买他自己的上一盘眼影。  
他想到Brett和他说的，他只是觉得现在还不到时候。  
被Brett怼回去之后，他开始思考色号的问题，既然需要一些时机，那不如先由他来创造时机，所以他打算用Brett本身的唇色来做这次的颜色。  
这个过程他现在想起来都是生不如死的，他能默写下来Brett嘴唇的颜色，而这也注定了他会在调色和质感方面很难完成，但凡给出了方案他总能在各种细小的地方给返回去，翻脸不知道翻了几次，工厂那边又催着，打样也不知道到底打了几版，这期间他累得不行有时候直接在工作间就睡着了，Brett给了买了不少褪黑素和护肝片，免得他到时候联名结束了，他Eddy·Chen也结束了。  
到底还是拖了很久搞了几个月，最后口红出来，色号叫做Brett·Yang，刚在官网上了之后几秒钟售罄，是一个非常漂亮非常日常的豆沙红色，带着一点微妙的水光感。  
Eddy因为这个事情宣布休息了两星期，这两星期里他本来计划和Brett去北欧玩一趟，可是正好赶上了乐团的音乐节，Brett作为首席根本走不开，他还是自己一个人被晾在了大别野里。  
休息期间他做了不少事，开了几次直播，做了些问答，在最后一次直播的时候在左下角跳出来一个人，说看了Brett唯一一次和他一起拍的那期，怎么你助理话这么多啊，幸好只和你拍了一期，真想让他滚蛋。  
等下。  
Eddy在自己的常识中找回了理智，他反复确认这个人所说的那位“助理”应该是指Brett。  
那是我男人。Eddy心里想，他迅速说了结束语下播，躺在上沙发上看着头顶上的水晶吊灯，为了让自己冷静下来，他打开了手机里Brett拉的巴赫的录音。  
助理。他非常确定这个词激怒了他，他再次想到Brett的那句话，别被粉丝牵着走。  
他现在被牵着走了吗？是的。  
他觉得这是个没必要的事吗？不是。  
那应该公开了吗？是的。  
谢谢这位观众。他想，做博主的时间已经不短了，骂他的人夸他的人不理解他的人他见过不少也早就习惯了，但很少有人提及Brett，而现如今真的有人把Brett放在这样的位置上，他发现自己根本无法坐视不理。  
Eddy打开ins，一字一句的打上去，然后查看了那个ID,艾特了那位观众  
「嘴巴放干净点，那是我丈夫。」  
配图是他的联名口红Brett·Yang。

真正的Brett·Yang结束排练后——  
“Eddy·Chen！陈韦丞！你给我解释一下你的ins是怎么回事！你知不知道我所有社交账号的私信都炸了！”  
“亲爱的，回来吧。”Eddy的声音从电话那头传来，“今晚我们开party，庆祝Brett·Yang作为Eddy·Chen老公的赛博胜利。”


End file.
